


7 Brides, 7 Brothers, 1 Bisexual

by CrazyBeCat



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Bisexual Andy, COVID-19, Established Relationship, F/F, Miranda only mentioned, Non-Binary Andy, Other, Silly, bisexual Miranda, quarantine fic, slice-of-life, they/them pronouns for Andy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: Back home from college due to Covid-19, Caroline has a question to ask Andy.T for some language use.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 10
Kudos: 101





	7 Brides, 7 Brothers, 1 Bisexual

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little nonsense piece. Probably a lot of my fic right now is gonna be fairly mindless. Just stream of conscious nonsense. I do have some longer-ish works in mind but if the brain isn't up to lots of thinking, then mindless works is what I'll turn out.  
> Hope it's not trash! LOL  
> No beta, as per usual, so hope I don't have an horrid errors. Let me know if you find one and I'll fix it.  
> And this is also my 4th piece in my new year's resolution of at least 1 fic a month. Even amid the chaos I'm hoping to keep it up. Maybe even get a few extras up too.
> 
> In this fic, it's 2020, and the girls are in college. So mentally adjust everyone's ages for that.

Andy lifted an arm, as Caroline quietly came into the room and moved into their space, allowing their step-daughter to curl into their side.

They pressed a soft kiss to her hair, and continued reading their book, soaking up the gentleness of cuddling in comfortable, companionable, silence.

Andy wasn’t sure how much time had passed when Caroline finally spoke. “Hey, Andy?”

“Mmhmm?”

“Can we talk a bit?”

“Sure, honey.” Andy shifted around and tucked a bookmark between the pages of their book. They set it off on the side table and turned to give Caroline their undivided attention. “What can I help you with?”

“Um, I know it can be insensitive, but-” Caroline hesitated.

“Hey, Caroline, I’m not going to get upset. How many times have you asked what you thought were silly questions? Have I proved myself wrong yet? I might say I feel uncomfortable answering, or that I don’t have the answer, but I won’t be upset with you asking.”

Caroline gave a little smile and her shoulders relaxed. “Well, I was wondering, when you knew you were bi? Like, was it, was it just some instinct and you just knew it? Was it a moment that it hit you like a hammer? Was it a light-bulb moment? Or did someone point it out to you?”

Andy laughed, reaching out and ruffling Caroline’s spiky hair. “Is that all you were wondering? Yeah, you’re right, that can be seen as insensitive by a lot of people, but our relationship is different than that isn’t it? Do you plan on asking your mom the same question?”

“Already did. She says she knew when she was working at that tailor’s shop in England, after she dropped out of school. She had a crush on the tailor’s daughter, and on the postman’s boy who always ran errands in and out of the shop.”

Gasping in fake offense, Andy pressed a hand to their chest. “You didn’t ask me first?”

Chuckling, Caroline stuck her tongue out. “No, cause when I decided I wanted to ask, you were busy, on that conference call. Also, I’ve only been home a few days.”

“Alright, alright. You’re forgiven,” Andy teased, “this time.”

Caroline rolled her eyes. “You’re so dramatic.”

“You’re so dramatic!” Andy mocked.

“Andy, please, you’re bisexual, the purest definition of dramatic.”

Andy snorted, shaking their head. “You know what, can’t even argue that, considering how I realized I was bisexual.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Mmhmm. I was eight, watching the musical seven brides for seven brothers. Beautiful men dancing and singing… _and_ beautiful women dancing and singing? I was a goner. Specifically, during the barn dance scene, I looked at my mom and told her something like ‘I like them all,’ to which she replied ‘okay, honey.’ I then made sure she understood what I meant, by saying that I liked the girls like Auntie Jenny liked girls, and liked the boys like she liked Daddy. So that’s my story.” Andy shrugged, a sheepish smile on their face. “What else can a simple bisexual desire besides watching a movie musical with gorgeous men and gorgeous women dancing and singing. My mom never let me live it down.”

Caroline laughed, a huge smile on her face. “Seriously? Holy fuck, Andy, that’s so gay!”

Andy joined in, chuckling, reaching out to give Caroline a soft shove. “Hey, you asked!”

“You know,” Caroline mused, her giggles dying down. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen that.”

“What?”

“Seven brides for seven brothers, I’ve never seen it. Honestly, I don’t remember ever even hearing of it.”

“Huh, well, that’s okay. Not surprising, really. It’s older than me, and it’s a pretty niche musical. Not everyone is into theater like my family is. Would you like to see it?”

“Yeah, alright. Got nothing better to do.”

“Got all your school work done?”

“What’s been posted for this week. All the professors are still playing catch up, honestly, so many of them aren’t used to teaching online like this.”

“Hey, other than being curious, is there a reason you’re asking?” Andy asked, changing gears.

“Um, I guess. Sorta.” Caroline shrugged. “Well, see, Tory and I were talking about it, the other day, before everyone got kicked out of school. He thinks he might be bi. So it got me thinking, and I realized I didn’t ever get you or mom’s story, and, well, obviously I decided I wanted to ask.”

“Well, I’m glad you did, cause now we’re going to watch a fun movie. And, if Tory wants someone to talk to, you can give him my number.”

Caroline smiled. “Thanks. I’ll let him know.”

“Okay,” Andy patted Caroline’s leg, “you go on down and get some good snacks, and I’ll go grab the movie. I’ve got a copy of it, so we don’t have to try and find it online anywhere. It’s in one of my boxes in the guest room closet. Let Cassidy and your mom know, so they can come up, if they want to join us. I’ll meet you in the den.”

“I can’t wait to watch it.”

“Yeah?”

“Oh yeah. Getting to see what kind of people eight-year-old Andy thirsted over? What an absolutely perfect way to chase away these quarantine blues.” Caroline yelped, dodging a playful swat from Andy. “See you in the den!” She cried, jumping up from the bed and practically sprinting from the room, her laughter ringing out as she ran away.

“You little shit!” Andy called after her, laughing as they got up more sedately.

Taking a second to stretch out any kinks from sitting on the bed for so long, Andy sang softly to themself as they walked down the hall, “Ding-dong, ding-a-ling-dong. Were the steeple bells ever quite as gay? Wonderful, wonderful day….”


End file.
